


Atardecer

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform, atardecer, charla kidge, katie imita a darrell, pidge de los 80, temporada 8
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Pidge esta agotada después de las compras para la cita de Allura, cuando vuelve a las instalaciones de Garrison, un figura en el león negro llama su atención.





	Atardecer

Pidge continuó con su camino, su espalda y pies dolían un poco después del tiempo que había invertido en pasear por el mercado buscando ropa para la cita de Allura con Lance. Aunque no se quejaba mucho, estaba adolorida, pero había conseguido varias cosas prácticamente gratis.

El pañuelo blanco en su cuello le molestó ligeramente. La ropa que había comprado para imitar a su versión del show televisivo era extrañamente cómoda, pero seguía prefiriendo su ropa original.

Aunque tendría que pasar rápidamente a su habitación si quería evitar que su madre confiscara sus compras como parte del castigo.

Shiro había prácticamente ordenado que todos se relajaran, todos obedecieron, y ella estaba segura de que así era. Sus padres tenían una cena, Matt estaba con su novia, Allura y Lance en una cita, podía estár un setenta por ciento segura de que Hunk estaba con Romelle, y los pilotos MFE estaban juntos.

Caminó hasta las instalaciones de Garrison con sus compras aún en la espalda, su vista se fijó en los leones, colocados de manera imponente frente al atardecer. Había una silueta humana sobre el león negro.

La sonrisa en su rostro fue prácticamente automática e inconsciente, corrió hasta su habitación designada y dejó todo lo que había conseguido, a excepción de unas prendas rojas que llevó consigo.

Se dirigió hasta el león negro, trepandolo y cuidando el no caerse, en esos momentos extrañó su armadura.

Segundos antes de llegar a la cima, Kosmo se separó de Keith y se acercó a Pidge. Esta sonrió.

—Hola, Kosmo— comentó mientras terminaba de escalar y rascaba al lobo espacial detrás de su oreja.

—Hey— la voz de Keith salió como un susurro acompañado de una sonrisa.

—Hey...

Pidge caminó hasta Keith y se sentó a su lado. Sintió a Kosmo acomodarse en su regazo y comenzó a peinarlo con su mano.

En ese instante, la mirada de Keith se desvió a la extraña ropa de Pidge. Alzó su ceja.

—¿Estás vestida como el tú del programa?

Pidge asintió y se encogió de hombros mientras seguía acariciando a Kosmo.

—Es más cómodo de lo que parece.

Pidge tomó la tela doblada de color rojo que había llevado consigo y se la pasó a Keith. Él la tomó y la extendió. Una chaqueta roja y un pantalón del mismo color.

—No... — Keith automáticamente se negó a ponerse la ropa de su personaje — ¡No! Esto es... ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea yo, es más parecido a Shiro.

Pidge asintió entre risas.

—Pero es a ti a quien le queda el color rojo, no a Shiro.

—¿Dónde los conseguiste? — trató de desviar Keith el tema mientras volvía a doblar la ropa y la ponía en su regazo.

—Ina, Rizavi y yo acompañamos a Allura al centro comercial para buscar un vestido para su cita con Lance.

—Oh, es verdad. Lance llegó aquí con ropa algo... extraña. Creo que quería reemplazar la ropa alteana. ¿Y que tal fue todo? ¿Lograron su misión?

—El mercado es en su mayoría ruinas, pero pudimos encontrar lo necesario en la tienda de un Unilu — la mirada de Keith se intensificó.

—¿El trato fue justo? — Pidge lo meditó unos segundos.

—Cuando entrábamos al mercado, encontramos el Killbot Phantasm 26, lo compré a cambio de un autógrafo, así que técnicamente fue gratis. Luego el vendedor pidió KBP como pago por la ropa — comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿KBP? — Keith se quedó pensando — ¿Es el que juegan tu Lance?

—Algo así. Este es el 26, ¡Desafío venganza! Parece que salió unas semanas antes de que Sendak llegase a la tierra.

—¿Autógrafos?

—Todo lo que compré fue a cambio de ellos. El show no es muy acertado a la realidad, pero... — Pidge aclaró su garganta y cambió la voz — ¡No podía negarles la dicha de un autógrafo de su paladín favorita en Voltron!

Keith la miró confundido al escuchar la voz de Pidge imitando a su "yo" del show.

—Tu no hablas así.

—Ni tu hablas con todo el mundo y te la vives sonriendo — acusó Pidge.

—Yo si sonrío — se defendió Keith.

—No es así — Pidge se levantó y se puso detrás de Keith mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros del paladín negro y comenzaba a imitarlo—  _Me llamo Keith, soy suuuper emo._

Kosmo los miró confundido.

—Yo puedo ser divertido — comentó Keith mientras quitaba las manos de Pidge de sus hombros y giraba para verla — Y no soy  _emo._

—Quizá — afirmó Pidge volviendo a su antiguo lugar. Keith la imitó — No te conocí mucho en un inicio, pero puedo afirmar que Voltron te cambió — la vista de Pidge quedó fija en el atardecer — Y creo que el cambio fue para bien... Pero tu lado emo es reafirmado por tu greña.

—Oh, ¡Vamos! — Keith pasó sus manos por su rostro en un intento de ocultar la gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro, luego se acercó a la castaña para despeinarla, desacomodando la diadema.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, deteniéndose pacíficamente después de unos segundos.  
No era necesario hablar. Era un ambiente tranquilo. El brillo del sol ocultándose era tenue, los tonos anaranjados bañando todo el paisaje.

Keith miró de reojo a la paladín.

Pidge acariciando a Kosmo con felicidad mientras miraba al atardecer. Su cabello parecía más brillante, las finas hebras brillando por el sol, moviéndose de un lado a otro por el viento. Los ojos color miel de Katie aumentando su brillo.

Rió ligeramente y soltó un suspiro, regresando su vista al sol.

La mano de Keith se posicionó a un lado de la pequeña mano de Pidge, colocando su dedo meñique sobre esta. Automáticamente, el pulgar derecho de Pidge se enrolló al meñique de Keith.

Pidge miró a Keith y sonrió.

Se veía muy pacífico. ¿Qué tan seguido podía verlo así? Estaban como protagonistas en una guerra para salvar el universo desde hace tiempo, había poco tiempo para disfrutar o simplemente para relajarse, y Keith, al obtener el mando del león negro, se había ganado más responsabilidades, agregando las misiones de la espada de Marmora.

Pidge pensaba que era linda la manera en que Keith relajaba su semblante, sus cejas no se mantenían tensas y todos sus músculos lucían relajados.

—Esto es lindo — comentó Pidge nuevamente regresando su vista al atardecer. Keith la miró curioso y Kosmo alzó sus orejas al oír la voz de la castaña.

—Lo es — afirmó Keith — Aunque creí que había millones de atardeceres todos los días.

Pidge recordó la charla que había tenido con Lance y soltó una risa.

—Los hay. El atardecer es lindo, pero no me refería a eso... — ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos — No tengo cientos de oportunidades diarias para ver el atardecer contigo, es...  _especial._

Kosmo soltó un quejido cuando Pidge dejó de acariciarlo, ella comprendió la señal y continuó.

—También me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Pidge.

Con el paso de los minutos, y sin saber exactamente el porque, Pidge había deshecho el agarre de los meñiques y se había acercado más a Keith, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este.

Keith se había tensado unos micro segundos, pero rápidamente se relajó y pasó su mano por los hombros de Pidge, dándole permiso para acercarse más y ponerse cómoda mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse y las estrellas comenzaban a notarse.

Cuando Pidge quedó dormida, Keith y Kosmo se encargaron de llevarla hasta su habitación. Colleen sonrió con ternura al ver por la puerta el como Keith le deseaba una buena noche a su hija mientras besaba su frente y luego desaparecía con ayuda del lobo cósmico.


End file.
